Beetleween Before Christmas
by Sailor Anime 14
Summary: On Halloween night, Beetlejuice takes Lydia to the place holidays come from: Halloween Town! But what happens when the Pumpkin King wants something more for a change? Can Lydia save Christmas and can Beetlejuice stop pranking Halloween Town?(Basiclly the NBC movie with a Beetlejuice twist)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Lydia's POV:

I will never forget the day I saved Christmas the clutches of evil. But I should probably start at the beginning, which starts at the greatest time of the year: Halloween! I was in my room, getting ready for the big night. I was going in my spiderweb poncho, the one I go to the Neitherworld with. Speaking of the Neitherworld...

"Hey babes! What's taking so long?!" my friend Beetlejuice screamed from inside my mirror. "Be patient Beetlejuice." I said as I was putting the poncho over my head. "Patient?! Why don't say that magic b word two more times? That'll make me patient!" I sighed. "Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!" BJ jumped out of my mirror. "I'm free!" he yelled. "Ready to go trick or treating?" I asked him finally ready.

"Well babes," he grinned. "I was thinking of going someplace else tonight.""Where? The Neitherworld?" I asked. "Nope." I thought for a while and then asked "where?" "Halloween Town!" "Halloween Town? What, or where, is that?!" "Simple Lyds," he said, flying back and forth like a Sargent.

"Have you ever wondered where holidays come from?" "Hm, never gave it a thought really." I looked at him, giving him a blank look. "Well, if you haven't, I'd say it's time you'd begun!" he landed next to me. "So what do you say babes? Sound fun?" I gave it a thought. 'It did sound spooky.' I thought. "Well, I don't see what's the harm." "Wonderful!" Beetlejuice opened my door. "Come my lady, adventure awaits."I giggled as I went through my room door to find the place BJ called "Halloween Town."

* * *

Hey guys! Sailor Anime here! Sorry for the hiatus! My computer sorta broke and then I just was lazy. So sorry for the wait! I hope to finnish one of my fic soon :( In the mean time, asta la pasta!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Beetlejuice POV

It was the greatest night of the year and I'm spending it with my best friend Lydia! And best of all, I'm taking her to the most scariest place I could think of (besides my sock drawer): Halloween Town! Just thinking about all the scares we would have just makes my head spin! Which I did. "Beetlejuice!" I grabbed my spinning head. "Woah, sorry babes, just couldn't help but thinking of-"

My sentence however was cut off by the horrifying thing ever known to man or ghost! "Like, going with you lame friend Lydia?" There before me was a tanned colored monster, with perfect white teeth and dressed as a pink princess! "Oh, hello Clair." "Like, what kind of lameo outfit are you wearing? It's so..." she stopped, trying to think up of a word. I, in the mean time, had teleported behind the rich brat and turned myself into a giant, purple dinosaur. "I think the word is freaky miss." I said. "Yes, thank y-"

Clair turned around and saw me. And boy, did she wake up the neighbor hood! As she was running away like a Ferrari, I changed back into my lovely old self, laughing and grinned at Babes, who was laughing at the whole scene as well.

"Well Lyds, shall we go?" I stuck out my arm to the woods and went on our merry way. Sometime later, we were deep into the woods I pointed to. "Beej, are you sure we're not lost?" "Lyds, have ever let you down before?" I said, turning into an angel. "Yes." My halo broke. "Trust me, they're around here somewhere." I looked around the wood intill Lyds pointed to a clearing. "Say, what's that?" As we neared the clearing, Lydia gasped and and I cheered! "We found it Lyds! Welcome to the Hinterlands!"

Babes walked to a door shaped like a pumbkin. "And I'm guessing this is the door to Halloween Town?" "Gee babes, what gave it away?" "Let's go in!" she said and opened the door. A cool air swept over us are the air swept us into Halloween.

* * *

Hello my minions! Welcome to Chapter 2! Of course, this can't be Bettlejuice with Clair in it! :) Can't wait for Chapter 3! In the. In the mean time, asta la pasta!


End file.
